


How all Started - Reiner x Reader (AU - AOT)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: I wrote this imagining it as a prequel or prologue to my other "Reiner x reader" serie  "How could you?"Now, I'm not sure which way it's going to take. whether it will be a prequel or a complet different serie.I think I'll decide it as I write it down. Either way I hope you like it.And any opinions or comments that can help me decide on that, or help me improve in general, are more than welcome.Thank you for reading!





	1. How all Started - Ch 1

“Who is he?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean Reiner?”

Sasha was sitting in fort of me in the mess hall. She turned back to see who I was talking about.

“The blonde tall guy. He is with that other really tall guy.”

“Yap that’s Reiner”

“He is cute” I said quickly

“Hey guys, what s up?” Connie joined us in the table. He sat next to Sasha.

“(Name) thinks Reiner is cute.” She spitted out

“SASHA!!!”

“Ops.. Sorry” She shrugged

“You do? Well, he thinks you are cute too”. Connie said smiling

“He does?” I asked raising my eyebrows

“Yes, well he didn’t use the word cute. More like a fine piece of a… Well, something similar to cute.” He stumbled into his own words

“Sure! Exactly the same!” I said ironically

“He is just like that, but he is a good guy. You should meet him” Sasha intervened

“Yeah! She should. Let's introduce them!” Connie said excited

“No guys, I don’t think that’s a good ide… ” I tried to stop them

“Hey! Reiner! Reiner! Over here!”

It was too late.

Reiner and Bertholdt were walking around the mess hall, trying to find a free table. They looked in our direction and started to walk towards us.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” He asked looking at the tree of us

“Hi” Bertholdt greeted us, he was standing behind Reiner

“Nothing, we just thought you should sit whit us” Sasha said cheerfully

“Oh ok, thanks” he sounded a little surprised. He sat next to me and Berthold next to him.

“Bert, Reiner, this is (Name)” Sasha introduced us with a grin.

I had watched the whole scene full of shame, sinking in my place at the table and now I felt my face blushing.

“Hello, I’m Reiner, and this is Bertholdt” He said pointing to his friend “Nice to meet you (Name)” he smirked.

“Hi again” Bertholdt said

“Yes, hello, nice to meet you both” I answered

“Hey Sasha, we should go do that thing we were going to do” Connie suddenly said

“Oh yes! That thing! You are right! And Bertholdt should came whit us!” she said with false surprise

“What? What thing?? What are you talking about??”I asked confused

Nothing, nothing, don’t worry. Bertholdt can you come with us and help us with the thing?” Sasha asked a puzzled Bertholdt

“Yes sure…” he answered standing up.

“Great! See you guys later!” Connie yelled at us as the trees of them leave the table, leaving Reiner and me alone.

I facepalmed.

Reiner was watching the whole scene with his mouth slightly open. He was perplexed.

“Did they just leave as alone on purpose?” he asked me

“Yes,they did” I sighed


	2. How all Started - Ch 2

_“Did they just leave as alone on purpose?” he asked me_

_“Yes,they did” I sighed_

\---------------------------------------------

“So, what was that all about?” Reiner asked me.

“I think it has something to do with you being cute and me being a fine piece of ass.” I said as i stood up and walked away from the table.

Reiner eyes widen. He remained seated for a few seconds before start running after me.  
I opened the door and went outside. It was a beautiful sunny day.

“Hey! Wait! I swear I'm going to kill Connie...!” He shouted behind me

He slowed down when he reached me, trying to keep up with my fast walk. Now he was walking next to me.

“Hey, don't be like that, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sure you are more than just that. You have fine legs to and...” he tried to explain.

“Really!? That's how you apologize!?” , I stopped dead in my tracks. Looking at him.

“Sorry, no, I meant, you are beautiful, and i'm sure you are a great girl and...” his voice was trembling.

“Just save it. I know what kind of guy you are. The ones that only see women as a piece of meat. Go find someone else that is up to that. Not me” I said angrily.

Why did it bother me so much what he had said? It wasn't like if it was such a horrible thing, and I didn't even know him. Maybe it was because I wanted him to notice me for something more than just a part of my body. I know I was blowing things out of proportion but I couldn't stop now.

I was about to start walking again, but he graved me by the arm.

“Please, don't go. I really am sorry. I just said that to sound more cool in front of the other guys, but I know it was wrong and.... wait, you think I'm cute!??” Raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“W-what?” I stutter

“You said, back there in the mess hall, something about me being cute” he smirked

“No I did´t!, now let me go!” I tried to get out of his grip.

“Yes, you did! You think I'm cute” He said with a big smile, letting go of my arm.

I flushed red.

“Ugh,ok, maybe I did! But that was before I heard what you said about me” I said looking away.

“Come on! Give me a chance, you will see I'm not so bad. What you say? Friends?”  
he offered his hand for me to shake.

“Ok,ok, fine, friends” I rolled my eyes at him and extended my hand to shake his. He smirked.

“Now, if you excuse me, i have to go to my room” I turned around and started walking towards the girls barricade.

At the same time I saw Connie was running towards Reiner, from the corner of my eye. He stopped near him. I could hear them talk.

“So you two were talking!Nice! And what do you think about (Name) now?” Connie asked him  
"Argghhh!! and why you punch me for!??" he yelled

“She's cute” Reiner replied.


	3. How all Started - Ch3

Trying to make my way to the training grounds, I had just left the Headquarters building, and was passing by the green fields, when I heard the shuffling of feet behind me. Looking back, without stopping, I saw Reiner walking towards me.

After our friends introduced us, we had been spending more time together. Bertholdt and he were now regulars in our table in the dinner hall, we trained together, and we even hanged out during the little free time we had. But we were almost never alone. There was always at least one or two of our friends with us. Besides from that, it seems that wherever I went Reiner was there and these moments had given me the chance to study him more. 

You could definitely say that he was passionate, he toked the role of a soldier very seriously and wanted everybody to do the same. He cared about his comrades and was always willing to help. But, he was also rather cocky and overconfident some times. His strong personality tended to overshadow those of others that were around him, like Bertholdt's for example, who on the contrary seemed to be extremely shy. Of course Reiner had de body to go with the personality.

I couldn’t lie to myself. I had been attracted to him even before I met him. And now having him closer I couldn’t ignore those piercing hazel eyes, his angular jaw line, his sculpted body, his broad shoulders… yes, he looked good.

“I'm starting to think you're stalking me. You like following me don't you?” I asked still walking forward

“I like watching you from behind if that´s what you are asking” He smirked

I shoot him a dead glance.

"I'm just kidding with you!” He said raising the palms of his hands in a sign of surrender.

“I've been meaning to ask you something, but it seems I can never find you alone. You see, now that we have established that you are going to give me a chance, are you going to go out with me?” He asked with a warped sort of grin.

“Go out with you? Like a date? Are you serious? We are in the military, we don’t have time for that!” I rolled my eyes.

“I know, I didn't mean like a date-date. More like spending time together. Away from everybody. You know, alone.” He emphasized in that last word.

“Huh, what you have in mind?” I asked, stopping on my track and facing him.

He also stopped, and looked at me surprised. I guess he wasn't expecting to catch my interest so easily.

“Whatever you want to do” He grinned at me.

“That´s not very specific” I narrowed my eyes into a scowl.

“Ok, ok, how about... we grab our 3DMG and I show a nice place I found some time ago? Tomorrow we have the day off, we can go then. Maybe after dinner?” He asked hesitantly.

“You mean going at night? We can't take out the gear at night!” I couldn't believe he wasn't afraid of getting caught

“None will see us, don't worry. It will be fine, trust me” He said in a cocky tone.

I hesitated for a moment. Did I really liked this guy that much?

“Fine” I gave a nod.

“Really?” Reiner widens his eyes and titled his incredulously.

“Yes, see you here after dinner tomorrow then?” I asked.

“Of course,” He stated. A wry grin stretched widely across his features. “See you then”.

\----------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful warm starry night. Being our day off we avoided using out scouting uniforms. I decided to wear my favorite t-shirt and sweater with some comfortable jeans. Reiner was waiting for me outside the Headquarters. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a blue jacket and gray pants. He was looking so fine…  
As we were going to use the gear we needed to use at least our uniform straps. So we were tightly strapped, buckled, and fitted with the 3DMG.

“You look beautiful. Are you ready?” He winked at me when I stood next to him.

“Ready” I sighted.

“Then follow me”. He ran forward and used his manoeuvre gear to lift him up. Swinging from tree to tree.

I did the same, swinging into action and following him. I couldn't help but notice how skilled he was. Well he raked 2° place for a reason. But he also seemed to be trying to show off a little.

“Cocky bastard” I murmured, shaking my head.

It took me about 5 minutes to get to the place Reiner was taking me. It was a lonely clearing among the trees with a small lake on one side. We stopped there, and removed our 3DMG.  
The moon and the stars were shining brightly, reflecting in the lake.

He sat down near the shore of the lake and patted the grass next to him, inviting me to sit next him.

“They are beautiful aren't day?” He asked as he lay back on the grass, looking at the sky.

“You like to star gaze?” I asked surprised.

I Lent back, hands placed firmly on the ground behind me as support.

“Yes. I like coming here and looking at them. When I do it remains me of my home” He sighted.  
“I can forget about walls, titans, death, warriors, training...” he seemed lost in his thoughts

“Warriors?” I frowned, looking at him.

He downed his gaze from the sky, looking at me. I could swear he looked confused.

“I meat soldiers”. He quickly corrected himself

“Oh, OK. You Bert and Annie came from the same town right?” I looked up again

“Yes, we do. So do you like this place?” He asked whit a shy smile.

“Well yes. This is breathtaking” I said first looking around and then at him.

“Yes it is” He replied, but looking directly into my eyes.

I blushed madly fixing my gaze on the ground.

He lifted himself to a sitting position and took my hand on his.

His eyes met mine, looking for something. We stared at each other for a while; my cheeks were starting to burn. He was always so confident and just now he decided to be shy?

It took all my courage to finally say it.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Shit.. What did I...

He crushed his lips onto mine cuddling my face between his hands while he gently kissed me. He moved one of his hands to grip my hair as he pulls me tighter to his mouths. I felt so good I wanted it to never stop. I moan into the kiss, and he slided his tough into my mouth. The kiss was everlasting as our bodies were close, our hold on each other intensified as we kissed. I slowly trail my fingers down his torso, touching his strong muscular body. My heart skipped a beat. 

We finally pulled away, resting our foreheads together. Both breathing heavily. He took me by my waist and pulled me onto his lap. It was the first of many times he would do that, and I loved it. I rested my head on his chest, while we run his hands through my hair and my back.

"So, I'm guessing you like me too" He whispered in my ear.

I could feel the smirk on his face.


	4. How all Started - Ch4

I was sitting with Reiner and Bertholdt under one of the numerous trees, little away from the HQ, watching as the sun fall behind the horizon.

Apart from being with my other friends, I had been spending more time with Reiner for obvious reasons, and that included Bertholdt in the equation most of the time. Even though I wished I had more alone time with Reiner, I didn't mind it. Bertholdt was cute, sweet and fun to have around. Annie would also join us now and then. I could swear there was something between her and Bertholdt but I wasn't sure. I also wasn't sure about what kind of relationship Reiner and I had. It seemed like we were an item, but we haven't talked about it yet.

Graduation was just around the corner, and we all already knew about the ranks results for a few days now. Even before my “date” with Reiner, I knew he had ranked second place, only being outpointed by Mikasa. And Bert ranked just behind him, in third place. Me on the other hand... no so lucky.

Reiner was sitting next to me, an arm around my waist. Bertholdt was next to him, sitting with his long legs stretched, holding his body with the palms of his hands behind him, pressed against the green grass.

“So both of you are joining the Military police?” I asked not taking my eyes away from the landscape. I brot my legs closer to me and holded them against my body. My head was resting against Reiner´s shoulder.

“Yes we are” Bertholdt answered

“You too, right?” Reiner asked me.

“No, I'm joining the survey corps, you didn’t know? I always said I was joining the survey. And is not like I made the top ten anyway…” I moved my head away from him, sitting straight.

“What!? No, I didn’t know. Did you?” He asked looking at Bertholdt but not really expecting an answer.

“Why do you want to join the survey corps? Maybe you can make it to the Military anyway, you ranked 12ª! There are like 200 trainees! It a great rank! Maybe they will consider it if you try and ..”

“Yes (Name), you should try to make it to the Military Police” Bertholdt interrupted.

“Guy seriously? You know there is NO chance to get into the military police if you are not in the top ten. And I don’t want to make it to the Military Police anyway. I’m sorry, but they are a bunche of corrupts that hide behind wall Sina. I’m not saying you are! I know you have good intentions, but the majority of them just abuse their position. I want to be useful to humanity and I know that the survey is the best way to do that”

“(Name), y-you sound like Eren” Brtholdth said not sure about how I would take that statement.

“Eren has his own personal reasons to join. But I do agree with him in some points” I shrugged

“But you can’t, is suicide, if you join maybe I should…” Rainer was staring at me with heavy concern.

“Reiner, we had already decided to join the Military Police, along with Annie, remember?” Bertholdt interrupted again and gave Reiner an odd look.

“He is right, and you should, you have put a lot on effort on it.” I tried to smile, and sound sportive even when I was feeling really sad. I didn't want to lose him. We have been together only for a short time but I knew I was falling for him. It was more than just a crush, but I couldn't ask him to give up his dream for me. And the survey corps were the last choice for many of the trainees, everybody was well aware of the high death rates. But I didn't have a family that would miss me, and I was determined to do something useful with my life, even if that meat to die sooner than expected. I wanted to see the world outside the wall. Be free.

How naive of me...

“But maybe we should consider the Survey Corps, I mean...”

“Hey, Reiner I think we should talk about this later, now is not...”

“But she is going to get herself kill!”

“She is my friend too! I also care about her, but we had decided...” 

“Guys, guys please, don't argue because of me!” I stood up. “We all have already made our choices so there is no point on discussing this. I have to go, I see you guys later” I said as I started walking as fast as I could. I didn't want them to saw me crying. Specially Reiner.

“(Name) wait!” I heard him calling me but I didn't stop.

\--------------------------------

“Name! How are you? We didn't see you in all afternoon!” Armin said while leaving some room for me next to him in the table.

Almost everybody was there, ready for dinner, except for Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

“Hi guys! Yes, I was out with Reiner and Bertholdt and I just took a nap after...” I wasn't going to confess I was crying my eyes out somewhere.

“So you and Reiner are like a couple now huh?” Jean asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Leave her alone Jean!” Marco planted a soft elbow in his side.

“I don't know. I don't think so. He is joining to the Military police anyway.” I said looking away. I didn't want to start crying again.

“Oh that´s right. You are joining the survey corps like these wackos” Jean added making a gesture toward Eren and Armin. Of course, he wouldn't said that to Mikasa...

“JEAN!” Marco, Armin, and who knows how many more screamed at him.

“We are not “Wackos” for wanting to kill all the titans! We want to be useful to humanity! Unlike others that are just cowards and...” Eren said looking at Jean

“Who are you calling a coward Jaeger!?” Jean yelled standing up

Here we go again...

Everybody intervened trying to separate them, I felt like I had lost my appetite, so I leaded myself out before Capitan Levi would pop up and assigned stable duties for everyone.

I was in my way out, looking back at the mess Jean and Eren were causing, when I crushed into someones chest, falling backwards. Reiner.

“Hey, where are you going?” he asked while extended his hand to help me get up.

Annie and Bertholdt were behind him.

“What´s going on in there?” Bertholdt asked trying to look into the mess hall.

“Eren and Jean” I replied, Pushing myself up and trying to straighten my clothes.

“Again?” Annie clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“Yeah..”

“And where are you going?” Reiner asked me again.

“I'm not hungry, so I'm going for a walk or something” I surghed.

“I'm not hungry either, I'm coming with you” Reiner said hastily.

“Are you sure?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, lets go” He took me by the hand and walked back down the hall.

Annie and Bertholdt looked at us go and then at each other, before entering the now less noisy dining room.

“Reiner where are we going?” I pulled my hand away to make him stop.

“I don't know, where do you want to go? I just want to be with you.” He leaned closer to me with a smirk on his face.

“How about your room?” I proposed not feeling very sure about my idea.

“My room? You mean the boys room? But there is nobody there now" He frowned

“Exactly”


	5. How all Started - Ch5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language. Sexual content. Smut. Lemon.
> 
> This is my first lemon, so please tell me what do you think.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.

Reiner peeked his head inside the room to make sure nobody else had decided to skip dinner that evening. Seeing it was empty, he signed me to enter the room behind him. He was about to turn the lights on, but I stopped him. The moon light entering from the windows was good enough.

"Don't. If someone sees the light on It would probably come and check if there's anyone here" I said

"You are right." He said stepping away from the switch.

"So why did you wanted to come here?" Reiner asked me, scratching the back of his head.

You could tell he was nervous, and so did you.

"To tell you the truth I don't know... I just wanted to be alone with you" I could tell i was blushing.

"Well we have the place all for ourselves, for now at least" He made his way closer to me, bringing me in for a hug.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier..."

"No. Please don't, I don't want to talk about that now. It makes me feel so sad. Can we please leave it for another time?" I begged.

"Of curse. I love you (Name)" He whispered in my ear, pulling me even closer to him.

"I love you too" I whispered against his chest. It was the first time we said that. And it was real.

He slowly pulled away and his eyes met mine.

"I want to be with you Reiner" I gasped, looking away and blushing madly.

"You mean..? Are you sure?" He asked me quietly.

I just nodded.

Reiner hugged me again, but then he pulled away, and walked to one of the beds, I guessed I was his bed.

Reaching out his hand for me to take he pulled me closer to him, making me stand between his legs. He lifted his hands up to rest them on my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against my blushed skin. He tugged my face closer, pressing his lips against mine in a soft kiss. I felt a shiver running down my spine.

“This is really going to happen”I though.

He slowly pulled away, keeping his lips just inches from mine.

“You are so beautiful” he murmured

I slide my hand over his shoulder and hooked my arm around his neck. Sitting on top of him, my legs wrap around his waist.

Leaning forward he kissed me again. The way his tongue barely brushed against my lips It was exciting and intoxicating. I instinctively pressed my lower body to his, rotating my hips. He parted his lips with a gasp, not expecting my action. Taking the opportunity I slide my tongue into his mouth. A loud moan escaped his lips as he continued pressing hungry kisses on my lips.

He pulled away and draped his arm over my waist. Flipping me onto my back over the bed, he was now laying on top of me. Both of us were panting for a while, just staring at each other. I founded myself missing the warmth of his mouth, I wanted more, so much more. His tongue licked my bottom lip, groaning against my mouth when my hands intertwined in his blond hair.

One of his hands traveled from my back to my stomach, tugging my shirt free from inside my pants, and making It's way up to my breast. I moaned into his mouth as he squeezed my Brest, arching my back upward. His mouth traveled from my lips to my neck trying to found that sweet spot. When I moaned louder in response, Reiner nipped, licked, and kissed on his target. His fingers worked on my shirt, unbuttoning it and revealing my lacy bra. He unhooked it and discarded it away, along with my shirt.

I felt it wasn't fair that he was still fully dress, so I started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him as I pulled his shirt off his shoulder. My hands hurriedly found the way to unzipping his pants, and he pulled them away.  
Mimicking my actions he pulled not only my pants but also my panties down, letting them drop to the floor before removing his own boxers. Suddenly we were both naked.

“Are you ok?” He asked gently

I nodded. My heart pounding loudly in my chest.

He was kissing me again. His hands running up and down my body, occasionally pinching and pulling my nipples, making them hard. I loved it.

Suddenly I felt his fingers dipping down and grazing lightly over my clit. I whimpered in delight as he began to move his fingers in a circular motion.  
“Reiner... oh fuck” I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling back his hair, making his moan.

He kissed me sliding his tongue inside my moth and at the same time he inserted a finger inside me, moving it in and out. I let out a loud moan. I felt like my body was about to break into pieces.

“God (Name) you are so wet” He panted

“Reiner, I want you, please” I whimpered, running my hand down his body and touching his erection. He was so hard...

He removed his finger from inside me, and opened my legs a bit more. Reiner gave me one final kiss before driving himself into me. It was too much.

“You are so.. So tight” He was breathing heavily

“Ah!...” I gasped as he began to thrust into me.

“Are you ok?” He asked worried. "Maybe we should stop”

“No! No, I'm ok, don't stop” I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He began to attack my neck with kisses. I was starting to feel less pain and more pleasure.

“Go faster” I begged him

“Are you sure?”

“Yes...”

He wasted no time and set up a relentless pace, shaking my body with each thrust. I tried to catch the rhythm and follow it with my hips.

'I'm close...' I breathed.

“(Name)...god..." he groaned

I reached climax shivering with pleasure. Just a moment later he released himself inside me.

Reiner pulled out and rolled over to the side next to me. We were both trying to catch our breath.

We looked at each other.

“That was... I love you (Name)” He whispered. I shift my body to the side to fully face him.

“I love you too” I said smiling.

He moved, gently taking a hold of my waist, and pulling me closer in to a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me


End file.
